


Leaning in

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: Here's another thing. I hope you like it.





	Leaning in

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another thing. I hope you like it.

While walking to work David reflects on the last 2 weeks. Over this time he and Patrick have professed their love (physically and verbally) for each other over and over again. Being in love is a new sensation for David. His entire being is made different by these emotions. His natural inclination would be to run from these feelings but now he is choosing to lean into them. 

A couple of nights ago they rented a room at the motel. After making love, they cuddled lazily across the bed, the sheets wrapped around and in between their naked bodies. Patrick asked David if he really would have spent his birthday by popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early if Patrick would not have asked him to dinner. 

“Honestly, it would not have been the first time.” 

“From everything you have told me, David, you really surrounded yourself with horrible people.”

“When I think about it now...how I called them my friends…Well, things are much better now,” said David, shaking his head to banish the past. 

“It makes me sad and angry how people treated you in the past.” Patrick grabbed David’s face. “You didn’t deserve that. You know that, right?”

“It just always seemed that I attracted the users and manipulators. I guess I started to believe that is how most people are.”

“They took advantage of your generosity and wealth. I love you for your kindness and....goodness. David, you are such a good person. You put 100% into your projects, you take care of those you care about, you love life and embrace new things.” 

“I think you make it your mission to bring me to tears on a daily basis,” David said while squinting his eyes in an accusatory fashion. His eyes softened and he said, “Thank you, Patrick.”

They exchanged several kisses before drifting off to sleep, Patrick’s face nuzzled into David’s neck.   
_________

David has reached the store and he is surprisingly early. They don’t open for another 30 minutes. He unlocks the door, enters, and relocks it. Patrick steps out from the back.

“Well someone is early.”

“I guess you could say I was feeling really motivated to come to work today,” David says closing the distance between him and Patrick. 

He wraps his hands around Patrick’s waist and they kiss each other good morning. Somehow their first kiss of the day still sends sparks all throughout David’s body. 

“Good, because we need to restock a lot of product. Single’s Week was quite the success for us.”

“You mean I actually have to work.” David is being half-serious. 

“Come on, David. I already put the boxes on the table for you. All you have to do is open the box and place the products on display. It shouldn’t be that complicated,” Patrick says grinning. “I’ll be in the back doing inventory. We also have some emails from people who were here for Single’s Week asking how they can buy more products. We need to talk about our web presence. Alexis has some great ideas we should consider.” 

“Yes, I know. She keeps leaving proposals on my bed. Let’s talk about that later. It is too early for my brain to be ready for that conversation.” 

“Understood. Now do you think you can handle this,” Patrick gestures to the boxes. After receiving a dutiful, yet patronizing nod from David, Patrick says, “Great, I’ll be in the back.”

David gets through organizing bottles of lavender-thyme bubble bath and honey-orange peel candles. Everytime he holds one of their products he can’t believe this is his life now. He wouldn’t want it any other way. David looks around the store taking in all of the beautiful things he and Patrick get to sell to their customers. 

“David, could you help me with something back here?” Patrick calls out from behind the curtain, breaking David’s pensiveness. 

David steps around the cash and pulls back the curtain to find Patrick naked, bending over the desk. 

“Patrick! We open in 15 minutes.”

“Well, you better hurry up and fuck me then.”

“Gladly.”

David pulls off his sweater and begins the undo his pants, as he makes his way toward Patrick’s awaiting ass. A condom is sitting on the top of the desk. David pulls his pants and underwear down and makes quick work of rolling the condom down his already hard cock. 

David inserts his cock into Patrick, who lets out a soft, gratifying moan. David places his hands on Patrick’s hips while starting to thrust. 

“Harder, David, you know I can take it.”

With this, David places his hand on Patrick’s shoulders to make it easy to slam harder into him. Patrick telling him what he wants and how he wants it makes David want to give him everything over and over again. After several pumps (and multiple groans and ohs from Patrick), David place his hands around Patrick's chest to get him to lean back. David kisses Patrick's neck. Patrick turns his head around and backward, reaches his arm around, as well, to run his fingers through David's hair while pulling him into a kiss. 

“Turn over, Patrick.”

Watching Patrick’s face during sex brings David pure joy. Patrick’s mouth drops open and he tips his head back as if he's in disbelief. David can't get enough of seeing Patrick relish in being pounded. Once Patrick is on his back, David is quick to resume his hard thrusts by almost pulling out and quickly ramming his cock deep into Patrick. 

“Fuck me, David. Ahhh...you feel so good.”

David leans down to kiss Patrick, this also gives him the opportunity to bring Patrick's legs further back. While kissing, their tongues begin to play catch, making their kisses messier and messier. During this time, David begins to quicken the pace. Patrick is running his hands through David's hair, over his back, his ass...anywhere he can touch David. For David, this is ecstasy! Patrick's hole is so tight around his cock and he wants to indulge in this delight forever. 

David stands back up and continues fucking Patrick, to the point where they create that hot sound of bodies slapping together. Patrick has started jacking off his throbbing cock. 

“Cum for me, Patrick,” David says in a sultry voice. 

“Mmmmm...you know how to make me cum.”

During their stay at Crystal Elms, when they first had sex, they explored each other's bodies and tried multiple positions. They discovered that Patrick could cum with prostate stimulation. 

David pulls out of Patrick slightly, holding his dick, he carefully guides it up to hit the right spot.

“Fuuuuucccckkkk!” 

Cum erupts out of Patrick's cock onto his stomach. He quickly stands up and turns David around so that he is leaning on the desk. Patrick gets on his knees to finish David with his mouth. While stroking David’s cock, Patrick sucks with a wild hunger. 

“Ah...ah...ah...mmm,” David gasps while rubbing Patrick’s head. 

Simultaneously, David cums and an alarm goes off on Patrick’s phone. 

“Perfect timing,” says Patrick with a smile on his face while looking up at David.

David pulls up with underwear and pants. He finds his sweater and puts it on with the same speed he took it off. 

“I’ll open while you clean up,” says David. He kisses Patrick. The last thing he wants to do is leave Patrick in the back room. “I love you.”

“I love you. That was amazing!”

David leaves the room and closes the curtain to make his way to the front door. Thankfully, no one is waiting at the door. He unlocks the door and turns the sign to ‘open’. As he is walking toward the cash, he hears the door open. David turns. 

“Do you have a comment box? I’d like to lodge a formal complaint. It is 11:02 and you open at 11.” says Stevie. 

“Don’t you have poisonous apples you need to deliver?” David snarks back. 

“What is wrong with your hair?”

“Wha…” David begins, as Patrick appears from behind the curtain clearly not as put together as usual. 

“Oh, I see. Haven’t you two had enough already?”

“Never,” states Patrick, flashing a sly smile toward David.

David blushes. Yep, this is my life now, David thinks, and I am going to continue to lean into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 other pieces swirling around in my head. I'll get to them out as soon as possible.


End file.
